


囚徒（R18部分）

by momoko5029



Category: KnB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko5029/pseuds/momoko5029





	囚徒（R18部分）

他金色柔软的头发因为布袋的蹂躏而杂乱不少，面部仅有鼻子露出来，但还可以看到他泛着红晕的脸颊，脖子上被套上大小正合适的皮质项圈，若仔细看，这边青筋暴起。算得上舒适的项圈不至于颈上的皮肤被勒红，可是双手被反拷在背后，手腕还是无法避免的蹭红了。随着青峰褪下他身上的布袋，露出胯下套着cb600的男款贞操带，然而在亮银色的钢圈间隙，正欲勃起的阴茎被锁在里面。双脚也被绳子捆在一起，这让他只能在布袋子里蠕动。除此之外，不着一丝，他白皙的皮肤和匀称的肌肉尽数裸露在外。  
“黄濑，摸进你的位置去吧。”青峰解开这个人脚上捆着的绳子，牵着他的项圈，被叫做黄濑的人在青峰的牵引中爬下车子，跪在地上匍匐进到铁笼子里，靠在铁笼子内地面舒适柔软的地毯上。解放了双脚，他难耐的前后磨蹭两条腿，肌肉线条完美的两条腿这么交错着，对谁来说都是一种诱惑。

上车之前，在另一处停车场的电梯里，黄濑在青峰的注视下褪去全身衣物，蹲在刚脱下的西装上，青弯腰握住他胯下的cb600颇具讽刺地挑逗他，“哎，今天怎么突然就忍耐不住了呢？”  
黄濑自行戴上项圈，搂住青峰大辉的腿，“青峰警官，帮我解开吧。”  
“在这里就这幅样子，你不怕手下的人看到？黄濑组长？”青峰一边说一遍拿出腰间一直藏着的手铐，把黄濑双手拷在身后。  
“青峰警官，我今天做错什么事情了啊？”黄濑难耐地扭了几下，抬起头，饥渴的双眼盯着青峰大辉，像是快要哭出来的样子，这一副表情又触怒了青峰，被青峰用黑布条封住眼睛和嘴巴，“不许乱动，不许出声。你居然连做错什么都不知道，罪加一等。”  
之后青峰便把黄濑封进布袋，装到车子后箱里载了回来。

铁笼明明还有一个很大的门，不过那是青峰警官专用的，黄濑只能够跪着“回家”。青峰开了那道门，冷冷的说了一声，“坐直”，黄濑就勉强起身跪坐在地毯上，青峰抓住黄濑的脚腕，两边分别用铁链锁住并且分开，这样一来黄濑只能两腿分开鸭子坐在那里，手铐也被吊起，两只胳膊颓废的交叉在脑后，俨然一个丧失了尊严的囚徒。  
黄濑深吸两口气，全身颤抖起来，皮肤潮红，喉结耸动发出闷哼，腰肢摆动了几下，臀部磨蹭着地毯。  
“被这样对待就这么兴奋啊，真是变态的男人。”

青峰第一次对黄濑作出如此评价，是第一次来到这个地下室的时候。他被五花大绑地“邀请”到这里，那时候地下室的私人刑具并没有这么齐全。  
“为什么救我。”青峰坐在地上，黄濑跨坐在他的身上解开他身上的绳子。  
“想跟你做爱，警官。”  
青峰听到这个让人哭笑不得的理由，反而不想反抗了，“黄濑组长这么有钱有势，找怎样的牛郎不可以啊？”青峰托着黄濑的臀部，把他拉进自己怀里。  
“怎么，青峰警官，现在你还有得选吗？”  
这句话彻底点燃青峰大辉绝望的怒火。没错，一个杀死了非犯罪嫌疑人的警察，无路可去。他暴躁地撕扯黄濑凉太的衬衫，用领带把他的双手捆了起来，就这么按在潮湿肮脏的地上狠狠操弄，直到黄濑什么也射不出来为止。  
“警官……好暴躁……嗯嗯……啊……”黄濑被操得快要晕过去，又吃了青峰大辉腰带抽打的几下，整个人居然兴奋到难以自持，性器又挺立起来。  
“啊，原来是个变态啊。”青峰大辉明白为什么黄濑要跟自己做爱了。  
“嗯……青峰警官，弄坏我吧，我是个十恶不赦的罪人，千万不要放过我……”黄濑颤抖着跪在地上，臀部抬起，双手背在身后，两腿分得很开，似乎在邀请青峰继续蹂躏他。  
青峰大辉作为一个施暴者，令人着迷。黄濑如此渴望青峰大辉。

只有青峰和黄濑两个人的时候，黄濑就会开始渴望地叫他“青峰警官”，如同两个人第一次见面时的样子。  
青峰解开黄濑脸上缠着的黑布条，已经被唾液和眼泪浸湿一大片，黄濑如同涸泽中的鱼一般大口喘气，欲望流泻着的双眼眯起来，咽下口水后开口哀求青峰，“青峰警官，帮我解开吧，这个感觉太难过了……嗯……”  
“解开了，眼睛嘴巴上的，都解开了。”  
“呜呜……不是……”黄濑摇头，微微悬着的整个身子都跟着摇晃起来，“青峰警官，我说的是下面啊，下面好痛啊，好胀，被锁在里面很痛苦……呜呜呜……”  
“继续说。”青峰饶有兴趣地俯视黄濑，掏出裤兜里贞操带的钥匙晃来晃去，黄濑绝望的双眼紧盯着钥匙流出眼泪。  
“啊……青峰警官，我那里好热啊，还有整个身子都好热，好烦躁……警官救救我吧，我想被警官操……我做错了事情，我是个罪犯，警官亲自来惩罚我，好不好……”  
“真是个淫荡的囚徒。”青峰解开自己的皮带，从黄濑脑袋后面熟练地圈了过去，把黄濑拉在自己的胯前。“知道要怎么做了吗？”  
黄濑点点头，用舌头灵巧的解开青峰裤子上的扣子，又斜过脑袋咬住拉链向下拉，灰色底裤包裹着青峰尺寸巨大的性器靠近黄濑的脸。他轻轻咬着底裤裤边把裤子褪了下去，牙齿刮蹭到青峰小腹部的肌肉，触感叫他着迷不已。性器露出，黄濑从根部轻轻舔舐，舌头来回拨弄，没有几下紫黑色布着血管的阴茎就开始充血膨胀，尺寸叫人不寒而栗。  
“警官的……好大……嗯……”黄濑张大了嘴从头部含了进去，嘴唇包裹着牙齿不停吞吐，吮吸，突然被青峰按住脑袋深喉，青峰模仿交合的动作在黄濑口腔里抽插了一会儿，黄濑痛苦地流出眼泪，嘴角似乎要被撑裂一般，青峰的体液混合着黄濑的唾液流泻下来，伴随着黄濑的呜咽声在空旷的地下回荡着。

半年前，黄组和赤组因为一个警察差点反目成仇。  
“小赤司。”  
“凉太？怎么，找我有事？”  
突然出现的黄组组长不知有何贵干，但就这么举着手枪一路径直走进赤司征十郎办公地点，谁也不好阻拦。索性黄濑在看到赤司的时候笑着收起手枪。  
“你的手下昨天抓了我的人哦。”  
“哦？怎么会。昨天只是抓到一个杀了我手下的警察罢了。”  
“那就是我的人。”  
赤司微笑，“这样吗？那他杀了我的人，也是黄组指使的吗？”  
“如果我要说是呢？”黄濑坐在赤司的办公桌上，手上摆弄着刚刚摘下来的墨镜。  
“那我就可以把他放了，抓你。”赤司凑近黄濑，盯着黄濑的眼睛，却看不到丝毫畏惧。“开玩笑的。”赤司突然笑了出来。  
“这个警察杀掉的正是我们需要除掉的垃圾，这次还要谢谢你帮了大忙呢。”赤司伸手，黄濑意味深长地看了一眼他，也伸出手表示友好。  
被捆得严严实实的青峰大辉就这么从赤组转到黄组。

“青峰警官，真是不聪明啊，杀人杀到赤组头上了。”黄濑调侃着被架在手下身上奄奄一息的青峰，然后把他送到地下医生绿间真太郎那里去。  
“小绿间，这个男人可是从小赤司手底下救出来的，你要是给救活了，可算是奇迹出现呢。”  
“什么？”这辈子没听说过赤组里能有活人出来，绿间吃了一惊。“你搭了不少进去吧？”  
“还好还好。好在这家伙杀的人也是赤组早就想除掉的家伙。”  
“哦？有这种巧合？”  
“啊？被看穿了？”黄濑挠挠头，“好吧，这个世界上本没有偶然，都是人策划的，对不对？”言外之意，那个人之所以成为赤组想要除掉的，黄濑暗地里下了不少功夫给他泼脏水。  
“这个人哪里不寻常了？”绿间戴上手套开始给青峰警官清理伤口，青峰处于昏迷状态。  
“帮我好好保住他的命和老二，其他都不重要。”黄濑的观点一如既往地奇葩。

青峰活过来之后，被黄濑捆着带到黄组办公的地方。  
“啊，青峰警官，你没事真的是太好了。”黄濑笑眯眯地跟青峰打着招呼，还叫青峰快坐下。  
没想到大名鼎鼎的黄濑组长竟是这么亲善的家伙。若不是黄濑仍旧捆着青峰，青峰差点就相信了。  
“怎么，要我进黄组？”  
“不然呢，青峰警官？你还以为你能继续当警察吗？有那么天真？真觉得小赤司在警局没人告发你啊？你现在可是警察局通缉的要犯，杀了三个人到处流窜的亡命之徒。”  
黄濑嘲讽他一顿，眼神示意几个手下先出去。  
“不管你相信与否，第一，在杀第一个人的时候，我就已经做好准备随时进监狱。第二，我只杀了两个人。所以，你还是把我交给警局吧，我想回去。”  
“哈，这可由不得你。而且，你马上就能杀掉第三个人了。带进来。”  
刚刚出去的手下带了一个人进来，青峰认得出，那个人是让他走上不归路的起因。  
“呐，青峰警官，这个人送给你，你归我，怎么样？”  
青峰低头阴沉地笑了起来，那声音犹如穷途末路之徒，一旁被送给青峰大辉的那个人听到了不停颤抖。  
“黄组组长，你还真的是投其所好啊。”青峰笑够了，黄濑也跟着开心起来。  
“没有十足的把握，怎么会冒险去小赤司那里抢人呢？”

彼时英挺的黄组组长现如今跪在地上给自己口交，青峰推开黄濑，蹲下解开黄濑阴茎上套着的贞操带，阴茎迅速肿胀起来，但青峰并没有把插进尿道的钢芯拔出来，他可没那么好心。  
“你真的是浪到不行，这么想要我上你吗？”  
黄濑调整了呼吸，断断续续地回答，“想要啊，青峰警官、蹂躏我呀……把那个拔出来好不好……”黄濑哀求着扭动身子，阴茎摩擦着青峰的腿。  
青峰掰开黄濑的臀瓣，摸到他潮湿的后穴。  
“要是我现在把那个拔出来，你是不是就射出来了。”青峰把润滑剂挤到黄濑后穴里暴力地插入手指搅动，黄濑无处可逃，只好难过地哼叫着，“不……不会的，把它拿出来吧……啊啊啊别揉那儿了求你了青峰警官……啊嗯……”  
青峰太过熟悉黄濑到底什么地方最脆弱，猛地搅动那里，受到强烈刺激酸胀疼痛的性器却只能吐露一点点淫液，黄濑无力地呻吟着，无处宣泄的快感此刻只是一堆在心尖啃噬撕咬的蜘蛛叫他跌进炼狱。为了舒缓自己焦躁的身体，他不停向前蹭着，胸口两颗胀红的乳头反复刮蹭青峰的衬衫，青峰从身后拿来带着银色铃铛的乳夹狠狠夹住黄濑胸前那两点，黄濑吃痛身体向后缩，青峰又加速戳在黄濑那个位置让他进退维谷。不知怎么办好的黄濑张着嘴呻吟，嘴角津液流下拉出银丝。  
“啊……呜呜……不行了……嗯嗯……救命……青峰……哼……警官……求你拔出来啊让我射吧……”黄濑一片混乱，从来没有这么难过焦躁，今天究竟是怎么回事，为什么像被灌药一样，不射出来大概会死吧……铁链摇晃互相撞击的声音敲打他的脑仁一般喧嚣，眼前唯一的光源那么模糊，光点支离破碎布满昏暗的四周，他几乎看不到眼前这个叫做青峰大辉的人。  
青峰抱起黄濑的屁股，对准后穴插进去，黏腻的水声被吞没进后穴深处，黄濑失声尖叫。

一年前差不多这个时候，青峰大辉还是个真正的警察，身手敏捷，嫉恶如仇。  
“青峰大辉。警察，真了不起啊，哈哈。”  
从审讯室里出来的家伙面目可憎，朝青峰大辉笑着，青峰攥紧了拳头正要一拳挥过去，被身边的同事死死拉住。  
“怎么，你还想打我？不怕你打，反正我是精神病，你是警察，打了我，我还是这样，只有你要脱下警服了吧。”  
的确，青峰大辉已经因为当庭殴打犯罪嫌疑人被记了一过，他松开拳头，什么也没说，走开了。  
这名男子是奸杀案的犯罪嫌疑人，法庭却因为他患有精神疾病不予过分追究。这一判决让青峰大辉脑内充血，等自己反应过来的时候，已经骑在精神病身上大打出手了。  
“啊哈哈，她本就是要去做鸡的女人，她家已经还不起那些贷款了早就要把她送进夜总会，我上她怎么了？”  
“放屁！”青峰一拳打碎对方两颗牙，狠狠瞪着他，目眦欲裂，才反应过来的身边的警卫把青峰拉下来，否则再一拳下去，青峰可真的当堂就要把警服脱下来了。  
因为此事，两个人又都进了审讯室，青峰受到警告，而自称精神疾病患者的罪犯却大摇大摆地走出警局。他家里人似乎很得意地瞪了青峰一眼，把人接走。

半年后，他又见到这个人，没想到是黄组组长送给他的。  
“难怪我一直找不到这个人渣，原来早就被你抓走了。”青峰笑道。  
“就是这么不巧，他杀掉的人本来要到我家夜总会打工来着，多好的女孩子啊。”黄濑踢了一脚伏在地上的那个人渣，他哼了一声，并没有醒过来。“本来打算杀掉他的，但我发现青峰警官你在做很有趣的事情，”黄濑细长的手指挑起青峰下巴，“动用私刑。”  
“真是嫉恶如仇又天真的警察叔叔啊！”黄濑转身回到大皮椅上，翘起二郎腿示意手下把青峰松绑。  
青峰想来，动用私刑这件事一早就被黄濑监视了吧。  
“反正你已经按照你的法律处置了两个罪犯，给你这个人，随你高兴，把他怎么样都好。”黄濑开始喝茶看戏，“想要什么刑具随便说，我们尽量给你弄到。”  
青峰所杀的赤组人，正是因为警察与赤组勾结，遮蔽了罪犯行径，被青峰盯上而动手干掉的家伙。青峰是盼望着被警局抓起来的，却没想到最后落入黑道手里。“动用私刑的人最后渴望被依法处置，这才是最大的讽刺。”  
赤司给青峰留下这么一句话。  
这道理再简单不过。施刑者必要做好受刑觉悟，他不再能作为一个警察执行法律的同时，就不能再渴望以此计算自己的功过。而对于黑道而言，他是没有功之说的。  
当然，对于人而言，灾难无预警降临的时候，也不会为你计算功过。人再有本事，也难抵抗命运的不仁慈。无论你是否接受。  
更何况青峰大辉，只是一个连罪犯都无法处置的底层警官。  
从那之后，青峰大辉便只能作为黄濑凉太的保镖在黄组留下来。不过黄组也有很多人心里明白，那是组长用来“喂饱”自己的粮食。

青峰用力撞击着黄濑的里面，肉体拍打的声音回荡在四周，黄濑凄惨地哭喊着。  
“让我射出来啊……好难过……啊啊……”断断续续的声音因青峰手指插进他的口腔里变成一连串听不清的呻吟。  
“知道你今天为什么会突然发情吗？”青峰加快速度抽插着，他感到黄濑后穴抽搐不止地收缩，脸上不知是汗是泪湿成一片，“因为你下午喝得那杯茶，放了些东西。”  
黄濑拼命摇头，他内心嘶吼着让青峰别再折磨他，他快要窒息而死了。  
“今天那个家伙抱了你的腿吧？”  
“呜呜呜……我、不是、是他在求我……”黄濑抽噎，后穴的嫩肉已经被操得通红胀痛。  
“那我也只能怪你了。”青峰被咬得很紧，声音压抑着又加劲操弄几下射在里面，拔出黄濑前边那个塞子，一股白色液体随之迸出，流了很多出来。  
“呜呜……我以为我要死了……”黄濑乱七八糟的抽泣着，青峰解开他身上束缚他的所有东西，把他抱进别墅与地下车库连接的地方。  
黄濑这次真的被弄到神志不清，还在委屈地认错，说再也不会有人抱着他的腿求情了，他会把那个人双臂砍掉。


End file.
